Mad About You
by RayeMoon
Summary: SetoxJoey song-fic, sequel to "Just Like You" Anal, Oral, Hurt/Comfort, Noncon, Yaoi Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. They're Kazuki Takahashi's. Don't make any money on the story, either.


Mad About You

Joey crouched down by the high-backed chair in Kaiba's bedroom office, peering through the gap of the seat and the armrest, watching as the lanky brunette entered the dark room. He grinned to himself as he watched him turn his back to shut the door and lock it. Joey straightened, then crossed the room in a few long strides. He tackled Kaiba hard, slamming him roughly into the door, hearing the satisfying thunk of his body against the solid wood, accompanied by his startled, pained grunt.

Joey pressed one forearm into Kaiba's shoulderblades, his other arm around his neck, digging into his escophagus.

"Uh-oh, Rich Boy," he purred into his ear. "Ya really should look over your shoulder more often when you've got a pissed-off puppy dog hot for your blood."

"Wheeler," Kaiba grunted, pressed up against the door, hands splayed out when he'd tried to brace himself. His voice was strained from the pressure on his throat. "Get off me, Mutt."

Joey took his earlobe between his teeth and bit down. Kaiba stiffened as his teeth bore down on the sensitive flesh an inch from breaking it. After a few seconds, he released the lobe.

"Try again, and nicely this time."

"I think not."

Kaiba's elbow slammed back into his stomach. The blow hurt a little, but Joey laughed darkly as Kaiba gasped in pain, leaning a little to the side as he pulled his elbow against his ribs to protect it.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"I've got a top from one of those plastic storage boxes in your closet tied around my neck. I knew you'd try to hit me. Bet that didn't feel good to your funny bone."

Kaiba was silent for a moment, then spoke, a smirk in his voice. "Well, apparently you can teach stupid dogs new tricks." Ignoring Joey's growl, he continued. "You seem to have the upper hand, Mutt. Now what are you going to do with it? What do you want?"

"Want? Want, Kaiba? I want revenge."

Joey stepped back, grabbing Kaiba's shoulders and hauling roughly on him, spinning and throwing him away. Kaiba stumbled, but didn't go down, catching his balance and straightening up. He reached up, undoing the loose knot that held his improvised armor on and let it thunk to the floor. Joey could only see the dark outline of his body, but he casually flicked his hand without taking his eyes off him and flipped on the light.

He watched Kaiba's eyes widen. Joey smirked, folding his arms over his chest. He knew the reason for the look on Kaiba's face. He was wearing the ears, collar-and-leash, and tail that he'd gotten out of the desk drawer.

Those and nothing else.

He watched Kaiba's blue eyes travel over his body. Despite all his anger and the dark thoughts swirling around in his head for how the rest of the night would be spent, he had to admit, he was reluctantly pleased with the lust in them.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Kaiba said after a moment. Joey watched as he walked over to the small bar set against one of the walls, made to look like a nightstand. He pulled out a decanter and poured himself a drink. He lifted it and took a drink.

"I already told ya once. You're going to be flat on your back in that bed in about five minutes."

Both of Kaiba's eyebrows went up. "Oh? I must admit, I'm curious, Mutt. How do you propose to get me to do that?" He took another drink.

Joey reached down and lifted up the leash that was hanging against his chest. He idly played with it, never taking his eyes off the tricky brunette. "You're a sick one, Kaiba. Something about this turns ya on. Don't deny it; that trenchcoat of yours isn't doing much to hide that bulge ya got." Joey paused and cocked his head to the side. He watched Kaiba swallow his fourth mouthful of the alcohol and smiled.

"What?" Kaiba asked. "If you think I'm getting drunk and you'll be able to advantage of me then, think again." He finished off the glass.

"Oh, no..." Joey smiled wider. "Although, I do have a question. How's that taste? Mmm...normal?"

Kaiba lowered the glass, his eyes intense on Joey's face. He glanced at it, then back up. "What did you do?"

Joey walked over, getting there just in time to snatch the glass from Kaiba's suddenly nerveless fingers. He caught him with his other arm, staggering under Kaiba's weight. It wasn't much more than his, but enough. He set the glass down hastily and hefted him with both arms, twisting him a bit to let him hit the bed on his back.

"Wha...t did you...do to...me?"

"Let's see, what was it called? Rohypnol?"

"A...roo...fie?" Kaiba's voice was weak and fading, but still incredulous.

Joey smiled wickedly, watching his eyelids droop and his body begin to relax. "Told ya, I'm in it for the revenge."

Kaiba was unconscious for hours. When he finally came to, Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his bare stomach. He'd gotten him undressed and lashed to all four corners of his poster bed. The sheet was draped over his lower body.

"I didn't use much on ya," Joey said when the eyes opened and focused on him. "Just half. But enough to knock ya out." He scraped his nails over Kaiba's stomach. "I waited for ya to wake up."

Feel the vibe, Feel the terror, Feel the pain. It's driving me insane. I can't fake. For God's sake why am I driving in the wrong lane? Trouble is my middle name, But in the end I'm not too bad. Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you?

Kaiba's eyes were focused on him, though a bit blurry. He knew he was conscious enough to understand everything he was saying. His expression was blank, but Joey could see the fear in his eyes. Kaiba's control had been wrested from him, and now he was afraid.

Joey grinned, then moved. He climbed up onto the bed, then settled over his hips. He leaned over him, nose inches from Kaiba's, staring into his eyes.

"You're afraid..."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"How's your head? Still swirly?"

Joey reached up, then removed the ears. Smirking at him, he set the ears on his head. Kaiba snarled, but he ignored him. The collar-and-leash and tail soon joined the ears, settled over Kaiba's body. Joey leaned back to admire the effect.

"Hmm. Ya know, maybe you're on to something there, Moneybags."

He reached down and grabbed the end of the leash, raising it up so there was pressure on the back of his neck. Staring into the violent blue eyes, he grinned.

"How do you like it?" he asked. "All helpless, humiliated. That's how ya made me feel. Enjoying it?"

Mad...about you. Mad...

"If you don't untie me right now, you're going to regret it."

Joey tapped the end of his nose with the index of his free hand. "Maybe asking nicely ain't something you even know how to do. Why should I? As far as I'm concerned, you're getting what ya deserve."

Kaiba's expression tightened. "If you're going to do this, then stop yapping, Mutt, and get on with it. Gods, I'd rather have you rape me than listen to your mouth another minute longer."

Joey shrugged. "Those were your words, not mine."

He grabbed a fistful of Kaiba's dark hair, pulling it harshly until he was forced to arch his neck against the pillow. Joey bent his head and began to attack the exposed column with his teeth, leaving bruises.

"I hope someone has the guts to ask ya where you got a hickey when you go into work tomorrow," he said with a laugh. "I'd love to see how ya answer that one."

Kaiba was silent. Shrugging, Joey bit down hard on his collarbone, worrying it for a few seconds before leaning back to admire his handiwork. The skin all down his neck was red from the abuse, his teeth marks peppering.

Shimmying down a little, Joey continued to hold the leash in his hand. "I'd consider making it you who has that lesson on begging, but I ain't got the time to train ya."

"Don't even try to turn the dog-comments on me, Wheeler. They only fit you."

Joey slapped him. He hadn't been thinking about doing it, but once he did, he was perversely satisfied with the bright red mark on his cheek and the startled, outraged look on his face. He'd turned it into an open-hand slap at the last second, rather than a punch. The slap wouldn't bruise or cause bleeding, and he didn't want any lasting damage done to Kaiba's body that didn't come off as completely sexual and ruin his reputation.

"You're dead the second you let me go," Kaiba said softly.

Joey met the murderous gaze, tamping down his fear. "Who says I'm letting ya go? I'm thinking more along the lines of having my way with ya, then leaving ya here all nice and tied-up, and leaving an anonymous tip with the local newspaper crew. Oh, and your door conveniently open."

Kaiba stared up at him. Joey relished the fear in his eyes. His reputation meant everything, more so than his current situation. He'd gotten him.

Are you the fishy wine that will give me a headache in the morning? Or just a dark blue land mine that will explode without a decent warning. Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in your bed, Into never seen passion, never seen passion. That is why I am so mad about you.

Kaiba grunted in pain when Joey pinched both of his nipples ruthlessly. His back arched a little bit and his teeth flashed in a grimace.

"You know," Joey said casually. "It's a pity ya had to treat me like that, Kaiba. If all ya wanted was sex, I'd'a been happy to give it to ya. You might have called me easy and think I'm a slut, but when it comes to ya, I don't care. I've liked your looks and body since day one, it's your personality I want to hack to pieces."

He bent down, pulling one of the abused nipples into his mouth and sucking gently, swirling it with his tongue. He felt the faintest tremor go through Kaiba and he smiled around the nub, looking up into his face. He was staring at the canopy of his bed, his face like a stone. Joey wasn't fooled.

He soothed the other nipple, then nipped his way down to Kaiba's stomach. Pressing his hands against his thighs to brace his weight, he dipped his tongue into his navel, then clamped his teeth roughly on one of the grooves of Kaiba's abs. He hissed through his teeth.

Joey moved the sheet until only a corner was covering his privates. Turning his head, he kissed and licked his way along one thigh, then turned his head like a snake and bit the other. Kaiba jerked just slightly, his muscles twitching.

Joey raised his head, looking down at him. Kaiba's face was slightly flushed, determinedly blank. His body was littered with forming bruises and teeth marks. Watching him stretched out like that, staring blankly at the ceiling, Joey sighed, running his hand through his hair. Then he twisted around and began undoing the ties holding Kaiba's legs down.

Mad...about you. Mad...

"What are you up to now, Mutt?" Kaiba asked as he leaned over him to untie his hands.

"You can kill me if ya want to, Kaiba, but I'm making a point. I ain't like ya. You can rape and humiliate someone, but I can't. I liked jerking ya through pain and pleasure, but I can't actually force ya. Not matter what ya did to me."

"Oh." Kaiba brought his arms down, rubbing his wrists. Joey started to get off his hips.

Kaiba's hand shot out and seized his throat. Gagging, Joey grabbed his wrist with both hands. Kaiba's other came up and fisted in his hair, jerking him down until he was an inch from his face.

"If you think you're going to get away with this, you're even dumber than I thought, and that's saying something."

Kaiba flipped them easily, twisting Joey around as he did so to shove him face-first into his pillow. The powerful grip he had on his neck didn't loosen and Joey couldn't break it. Blackness crept at the edges of his vision as Kaiba held him down, arm under him to keep his hold on his throat, the other hand now pressing down against his shoulderblades.

"Deja vu," Kaiba purred, then yanked both of Joey's arms behind his back.

Sucking in air, Joey was too weak to even attempt to get away. Kaiba tied his hands together behind his back, still kneeling over his ankles. Joey's knees were under him, forcing him bent over with his ass in the air and his face against the pillow.

He turned it to the side, looking at Kaiba as best as possible over his shoulder. "Go ahead. It's like I said, I can't do it, but you can. Ya ain't got a soul to stop ya."

The ears, tail, and collar combination switched owners. Closing his eyes, Joey waited for the pain of Kaiba's intrusion.

Instead, he felt Kaiba's lips feathering over his back. Startled, he opened his eyes, trying to look over his shoulder, raising himself up in the process. Kaiba shoved him back down and continued.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up, or I'll get the muzzle."

Kaiba's tongue dragged down his spine, one hand still pressed against his shoulderblades, the other gliding over his ribs. It moved down under his body and stroked over his chest and stomach, fingers twirling around one nipple before brushing over it and sending a tingle of pleasure through him.

Joey remained in his uncomfortable position, staring with wide eyes at the far wall as he felt Kaiba's hands and mouth roam over him. He'd expected a great deal of pain, for a moment even thought Kaiba was really going to kill him. Anything but this.

Joey gasped as Kaiba's fingers suddenly pushed into him, coated with lube. The sliding filled him and he whimpered, closing his eyes. It hurt again, like before, but less so. The stretching was easier, and when Kaiba removed his fingers, Joey opened his eyes and lifted his head.

Kaiba looked back at him calmly. His expression was casual, almost bored. Then he smirked and suddenly moved. Joey cried out as Kaiba slipped inside him, heavy and slick. There was a moment's pause while he struggled to catch his breath, feeling his own body trembling uncontrollably.

His breath ran away from him again as Kaiba began to move. A steady, pounding tempo that sent fireworks off inside his skull, causing him to clench his eyes shut and howl.

He tried to move, but with his arms tied behind his back and Kaiba's hands tight on his hips, he couldn't do anything. He could only kneel there and take it, his temple pressed against the pillow again as Kaiba took him hard.

"Oh, gods, Kaiba! KAIBA!"

He heard Kaiba chuckle as he rubbed and kneaded his erection again, nimble fingers rough but not cruel, sending pleasure spiraling out of control. His thrusts picked up pace again, shoving Joey down into the bed, slamming against his prostate.

Trouble is your middle name, But at the end you're not too bad Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you?

Joey's throat was already sore from his howls, the muscles of his shoulders screaming, and both pains barely registered. He could only feel the heavy pounding of Kaiba, the thick erection filling him almost past endurance, pleasure shocking through his nerves.

Kaiba's fingers worked him continuously, sliding down the length of him and back up, dropping to cup and lightly tug his balls, pad of his middle finger teasing his perineum. His other hand was resting in a loose fist against his back now and Joey could tell he held the leash in it, but he didn't care at the moment.

His orgasm built up and he screamed the loudest yet as it exploded, flooding him with pleasure. He released against the bed, shaking with the force of it. He felt Kaiba's rhythm break up before the liquid heat filled him as Kaiba came with a growl.

Joey collapsed awkwardly after Kaiba pulled out, arms still tied and his knees still bent, leaning drunkenly over his own thigh on his shoulder, his back bent uncomfortably. Panting, the side of his face was still pressed into the pillow, obscuring most of his vision.

He felt strong arms lift him up and twist him around. He winced a little as he was laid down in the sticky, rapidly cooling sheets, head on the pillow. His arms were still tied, making his shoulders wail for relief, his spine arched over his trapped wrists. He stared up at Kaiba as he sat on his haunches between his still-bent knees.

"You've made quite a mess, Mutt."

Joey groaned, closing his eyes. Then gasped as he felt a tongue flicker against his spent member. He tried to look down at him, but could only raise his head as far as his neck could bend, his body helpless in its position. He could only see the top of the dark head as it hovered between his thighs.

"K-Kaiba..."

Kaiba's tongue moved over his body again, then his member was pulled into his mouth and he began to work him. Joey arched a little further, wondering if his shoulders would dislocate, his head shoved back against the pillow as he keened. He was still hyper-sensitive from his previous orgasm and the hot, wet mouth was driving him crazy.

"K-Kaiba, nngh, what are ya doing?"

Kaiba's head began to bob, adjusting lazily as Joey's body stirred. Pleasure tingled all through him, so intense it hurt, making his skin shiver. His fingers and toes curled of their own accord, his lungs burning as he gasped for air. And Kaiba was working slowly, so slowly he knew he couldn't cum from it.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Joey breathed.

Mad...about you.

Mad...about you.

Mad...about you.

Mad...about you...

Kaiba gave no response except to continue. Joey whimpered, trying to move his hips, but he was held down easily. As Kaiba's tongue swirled and massaged, he felt tears run down his cheeks from the sheer frustration overload.

"K-Kaiba, stop."

Kaiba gave a particularly hard suck and Joey screamed. He was caught in the middle of pain and pleasure, his position causing his shoulders and back to burn, the pressure between his legs throbbing. Kaiba's ministrations felt so good, his mouth working him with natural expertise. Like everything else he did, Kaiba did it well.

"I-I know what you w-want," Joey stammered after a moment of futilely trying to hold out. "Ya sick bastard."

Kaiba's teeth scraped against the underside and he nearly choked. Tears stinging his eyes again, Joey closed them.

"All right, all right! Kaiba, please! Please, please!"

He screamed soundlessly as Kaiba suddenly lifted his mouth, grabbed his hips, and slammed into him ruthlessly. Pain encompassed him for a brief second, then the snap of his hips and the massaging of his fingers reinstated pleasure in his mind. Kaiba's free arm curled under his back, lifting him and easing the pain in his shoulders.

They came together the second time, only a few minutes after starting, their bodies both too oversensitive from the first round. Joey was boneless when the pulses finally ceased, feeling as if his heart would explode and his lungs already had.

Kaiba lifted him up--how did he still have strength?--and untied him. Joey sagged onto the bed, his head swirling and his eyes refusing to stay open.

Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in your bed, Into never seen passion, never seen passion. That is why I am so mad about you.

"Where are your clothes?" Kaiba's voice seemed to come from a distance.

"In...in your closet..." Joey didn't care, didn't want to focus on anything except sleeping.

He was gone before that thought had fully expressed itself.

Joey awoke later, hours later if the heavy feeling of his body was any indication. He had the stiff, paralyzed feeling of not having moved from one position for a long time. It wore off slowly and he sat up.

Sunlight stabbed at his eyes and he winced, raising his arm to shield them. When they had adjusted, he took in his surroundings.

He was naked except for the dog stuff, lying on his clothes. He was on the concrete semi-porch behind his apartment, the low wall surrounding it the only thing keeping him from being seen by someone. Hastily he shifted to cover himself and heard the crinkle of paper.

He picked up the note, reading it.

Mutt,

I would have put you inside except dogs are supposed to sleep outside on the porch. You did pretty good on your begging lesson, so there's a treat for you. Next I'll teach you how to speak and heel. You need a lot of work in both areas, especially barking without permission.

Your Owner.A large rawhide bone was lying next to him on the porch, along with a filled dog bowl of water, labelled "Mutt" on the side.

Eyes wide with rage, Joey crushed the note in his fist, shrieking to the heavens and not caring who heard.

"Kaiba, you utter fuck!"

Mad...about you.


End file.
